


How Is the Damn Rabbit Smarter Than Us?

by hahahaharlequin



Series: TSUKISHIMA Week, 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magic Realism, Tsukki has a rabbit named Inaba, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: TSUKISHIMA Week, 2020[Day 3]:Harry Potter AU/ Magic /Fall
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TSUKISHIMA Week, 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933120
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: TsukkiBdayWeek2020





	How Is the Damn Rabbit Smarter Than Us?

For all the time they've spent together on the same team, Kei never thought he'd come to see the day when he'll have the King of the Court Kageyama Tobio sprawled like a starfish in his bedroom, unmoving, pinned down by Kei's male Japanese hare, Inaba.

He'd only left for a moment to get them some snacks and a carton of milk for his tutee, so walking in on them like this caught him by surprise. 

Kageyama must have noticed him hovering by the doorway, but makes no movements, save for a beckoning-sort of hand waving. 

"Help me," he groaned, as if it was a Herculean task to remove a slumbering rabbit from one's person. Seeing the desperation on Kageyama's face though made Kei take a step back, and watch Kageyama wail, and tap the floor like a cornered wrestler. 

"Don't be an ass, dammit!" Kageyama all but hisses, mindful of the sleeping ball of fur atop him, and Kei's own mother downstairs.

Smirking, Kei shrugs, but decides sitting on his bed to laugh at Kageyama struggling was more fun. "I wish you'd be more honest with me, King, and I just might."

A soft, kitten-like sneeze comes from Kageyama, startling the bunny awake, stretching only slightly before hopping onto the bed to sit in Kei's lap. 

"I was afraid I'd get bitten if I decided to move him so suddenly," Kageyama said, staring up at Kei's ceiling. "I don't think animals like me, so I was wary of touching him the first time we came over to your house, but I was too embarrassed to speak up about it." A faint blush dusted across Kageyama's nose. 

Kei decided that scratching Inaba proved to be quite cathartic and relaxing, and stopped him from getting up and kissing the King square on the mouth. 

Neither of them get up just yet, and revel in the silence. 

"Does your magic have something to do with wishes and stuff?" 

"Yeah."

Kei only shrugs, but lets the cogs turn in his head at this new information presented to him. If any other person found out about it, they would have exploited Kageyama's magic for it. 

Now that he thought about it, he wondered if his middle school had any idea about it as well. 

But for now,  _ something else _ needed to be addressed before the effects of the Wish ran out.

"Are you only answering truthfully because I wished for you to be it?" 

Kageyama scoffed, "of course. Even though I'd rather choke on my spit right now than answer your stupid questions honestly, my magic forces me to do it still."

"For how long does the effects of the Wish last?" 

"For a whole day, if there's no specified timeframe," Kageyama answered, looking bored, as if he was expecting Kei to already know these things about him.

"Do you like me? Like,  _ like _ like?" Just asking it makes Kei feel like yelling out his window for the nearest tiger he could call out to, to eat him whole, so he didn't have to hear the rejection, or face the awkwardness in case Kageyama turned him down.

_ "Like _ like? What are you, five?" He only laughed instead of answering. 

Kei was a goner. 

It took Kageyama almost a full minute of his  _ wonderful _ laughter before Kei wanted to smother his face with Inaba, who's started chewing on Kei's shirt instead of paying attention to two teenagers attempting to romance each other. 

"I like you too. So much, ever since first year, during our match against Shiratorizawa. You were so hot back then, but even now, you're even hotter." Kageyama confessed with a passive face, like he was reading a passage off a history book. 

Kei had already been pulling his shirt out of Inaba's mouth, and placing him down on his bed, telling him a soft  _ "stay" _ before getting up. He walks over to where Kageyama was still on the floor. 

He's kneeling beside him when he asks:

"Can I kiss you?"

* * *

**Bonus:**

One shared smile and a breath away later, and they pull apart, and their eyes mirror their fondness for each other. With Kei leaning over Kageyama-- or, was he allowed to call him  _ Tobio _ now? He'll ask later-- his arms on either side of Kageyama's face. 

"Why haven't you gotten up yet? It's... much more comfortable to… well,  _ kiss _ on the bed, you know?" Kei had to bite his tongue before he could even let the effects of his Wish affect him, too.

"My legs fell asleep," Kageyama groaned, only yelping once when Kei hit one of his thighs to check. 

**Author's Note:**

> \-- Tobio's magic is um, granting wishes? Just small scale ones, like, if one wished for money, instead of winning the lottery or anything they'll just be able to find maybe a 20 in an old pair of jeans, or something.  
> \-- He makes a cute sneeze sound every time he grants a wish, the poor guy OTL
> 
> \-- Kei's magic is more of uh, being able to talk to animals, I guess  
> \-- I gave him a rabbit bc why not, and it's a male named Inaba,,, dont ask


End file.
